


【中文翻译】A Christmas Miracle

by foverx



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Christmas fic, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foverx/pseuds/foverx
Summary: 圣诞夜的初雪开始落下时，安灼拉正坐在魔法法律执行司里，眯起眼费力地看着手中那份最新的案件报告。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【中文翻译】A Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Christmas Miracle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365277) by [tellthemstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthemstories/pseuds/tellthemstories). 



圣诞夜的初雪开始落下时，安灼拉正坐在魔法法律执行司里，眯起眼费力地看着手中那份最新的案件报告。

他是直属拉马克司长的团队中唯一一个还留在办公室没走的人。他的同事们从下午起就陆陆续续离开了，各有各的借口，每个人都在手舞足蹈地谈论着节日计划。

两个小时前拉马克本人也离开了办公室。临走前他若有所思地皱着眉对安灼拉说：“别留得太晚。”

安灼拉嗯了一声示意他听到了、一定照办，然后径直留到了现在。

他没有急着回家的必要：他一个人住；他的父母自从 **那次意外** 之后再也没和他说过话，因此也不会有亲人来拜访他。公白飞和古费拉克——他最要好的两个朋友——去了魔法伦敦与其他几个他也认识的朋友们一同过节。他们俩都试图哄劝他一起去，先是轮流上阵，而后两人齐心协力，甚至抛出了热红酒和黄油啤酒当诱饵——但安灼拉还是礼貌地拒绝了他们。

从他们离开到现在，他的麻瓜手机上收到了三条新信息。古费拉克还没完全弄明白怎么使用非魔法科技产品，总是按错键发出好几条信息和照片，或者不小心拨出电话。他发来的最后一条信息是“肉饣臽 **派** ”

当安灼拉看到临街的窗外飘洒的雪花时，他停下手中的工作露出了一个小小的微笑。落雪总会让节日更有气氛一点，尽管在这样的天气里通勤绝对是噩梦——好吧，对麻瓜而言是这样。感谢梅林他们有幻影移形。

他站起身，低头避开因为无信可送而在屋里懒洋洋地飘来飘去的纸飞机走到窗边。挥挥魔杖打开窗栓，他向着夜空推开了窗户。涌进屋内的空气冰冷刺骨，但也让人精神一振。安灼拉微笑着探出手，注视着雪花落到他的掌心。

他十分确信这栋大楼里除了他以外空无一人，本部门内更是如此。因此当他听到一声重物落地的钝响时不由得狐疑起来——紧接着又是一串模糊不清的咒骂，声音是从走廊的另一头传来的。

安灼拉皱起眉转过身，一边从窗外收回手，一边向敞开的门口望去。门外的走廊里不见人影，但近期他们收到了许多黑魔法活动报告。近年来他们一直在为混血种争取权益：那些拥有媚娃、妖精、巨人和狼人血统的男巫女巫，那些数十年来被主流社会以各种方式排挤在外的人们。

他们拥有充分有效的判例，安灼拉本人不止一次地据此做出过辩护，但仍然有些巫师对这样缓慢的进展以及整个官僚体制感到不满，继而开始采用更加黑暗的手段发声，希望借此宣扬自己的观点。

曾几何时，黑巫师为纯血至上而战，现在他们则声称混血种生而优越： **两股血统强于一股** 是他们最爱的口号。

当一阵含糊的骂声再次从走廊上传来时，安灼拉轻弹手腕用一个简单的咒语点亮了魔杖的尖端。如果探测到可疑的魔法，它光芒会立刻变成红色。

他来到拉马克办公室外的走廊上，仍然没有看到任何人，只有几支蜡烛的光在墙壁上摇曳不定，让这个地方显得比平时更加压抑。噢，他真希望魔法世界能早日改用电力。

又一声钝响从傲罗办公室的方向传来，他皱起眉头转身走向那边，无视脑海中一个熟悉的声音提醒他不要在孤立无援时闯进可能存在的危险中。弗以伊——麻瓜出身的巫师，全部门最优秀的傲罗之一——常常告诫安灼拉不要在情况不明时横冲直撞，但他从来都不听劝告。

横贯他喉间的伤疤足以证明这一点。

他推开傲罗办公室的门，又一声钝响，伴随着“看在梅林的份上，给我打开你这垃……”

安灼拉认出了那个声音。

他轻挥魔杖解除咒语，一边把它收回口袋一边转过拐角，一名傲罗出现在他眼前，看上去正在与一个有生命的文件柜搏斗。一串串金丝彩带和冬青树枝从格朗泰尔头顶的天花板上垂落下来，从房间的一头延伸到另一头。安灼拉毫不怀疑这是热安的杰作，尽管作为缄默人他本来应该呆在九楼的。

（无论何时安灼拉问起他到底在做什么，热安都会一脸肃穆地注视着他说：“我们缄默人绝不能谈论我们神秘的行事方式，”然后径直走开，继续做些往员工休息室的墙上挂长筒袜之类的事。）

“遇到麻烦了，傲罗？”安灼拉问。

格朗泰尔绷紧肩膀，停下了敲打文件柜顶的动作。他的后颈慢慢泛起一层红晕。“没有，”他回答，坚决不肯回头看安灼拉，反而又用力扯了一下文件柜的把手。“一切都在我的掌握之中。”

“毫无疑问，”安灼拉一边回答一边走上前，好把眼前的情况看得更清楚。那个文件柜似乎使尽了全身解数拒绝被打开。不知何时被人贴在柜身上的两片磁铁重新组合成了它的眼睛，此刻正狐疑地盯着向它走近的安灼拉。

但安灼拉的注意力并不在柜子上，而是望向了格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔看上去与他们还在霍格沃兹时一样不修边幅：他的衬衫大了一号，袖子卷起，外袍则在搏斗中不知丢到了哪里。从前他的指节总是带着争斗中留下的淤青——麻瓜式的争斗——因为他总会与安灼拉学院里那些纯血统学生起冲突。他们瞧不起格朗泰尔这样的人：麻瓜出身的赫奇帕奇，脑子转得快，嘴比脑子更快。现在他手上不再有淤青，取而代之的是魔咒留下的一些模糊的痕迹：烧伤的印记和几道过于干净利落的伤疤。

安灼拉感到自己脑中升起一股对朋友的保护欲。每当有朋友受到伤害或是遇到麻烦他都会有这种感觉，但他坚决地把这股感情压了下去。格朗泰尔不需要他的帮助。 **他** 才是傲罗，安灼拉只是个坐办公室的职员。

他最终还是走上前去，伸出手放在文件柜的柜顶，小心翼翼地抚过它的表面。“嘿，你好啊，”他说，“我知道你很困，毕竟现在时候不早了，但能不能劳驾你让我们拿点东西？”文件柜随着他的轻抚发出了一阵猫咪似的呼噜声。

他这些年来接触过不少被施法活过来的物品。它们只是想要一点关心和关怀，与使用它们的人类并没有什么不同。没有人愿意时刻服务他人却连一句小小的 **谢谢** 都听不到。“只要拿到了需要的文件我们就不会再打扰你，”他承诺道，微微放低声音显得更有诚意。“我保证。”

文件柜屈了屈身，柜身的金属弯折着，终于允许安灼拉打开了最上层的抽屉——正是格朗泰尔花了整整十分钟都没能打开的那个。

“……你他妈逗我，”他听到格朗泰尔在他身后喃喃地说。

“谢谢，”安灼拉用和善的嗓音盖过格朗泰尔的声音坚决地说，一边对格朗泰尔投去略显严厉的眼神一边轻挠文件柜一侧边角的后方。这算不上是它的耳朵，但也差不太多。那对磁铁眼睛已经回到了抽屉把手上方的老位置，看起来几乎像是一张笑脸。

格朗泰尔快步上前抓起抽屉里的文件，在安灼拉意味深长的注视下咳嗽一声，嘟囔出一句“谢谢”。

文件柜发出一阵咔哒声作为回答，然后再次关紧了抽屉。安灼拉最后摸了摸它，转身看向格朗泰尔。如果把所有可能在圣诞夜留下加班的人列成名单，格朗泰尔无疑是其中的最后一个。但他现在就在这里。

“你现在不是应该在破釜酒吧么？”看到格朗泰尔疑惑的眼神，他又补充道：“圣诞夜你一般都会去那，不是吗？和若李、博须埃还有米切什塔一起。”他绝对没有刻意关注格朗泰尔的一举一动或是怎么的，没有。“公白飞和古费拉克也在那。”

“今年我决定不参加了，”格朗泰尔说。他没有问安灼拉为什么还在办公室，因为所有人都知道他的工作时间比任何人都长、他比任何人都更能鞭策自己、做的工作比任何人都多，只为了证明他够格留在这里。

“那爱潘妮呢？她也还在这吗？”他不止一次地看到她在下班后许久还留在这里，毫不留情地想要立案调查她的父母。德那第夫妇在这里可谓臭名昭著——他们所犯的事还不足以让他们被逮捕，但总会时不时地冒出来干些小偷小摸的勾当，多半是利用蹩脚的魔法物件或是带有诅咒的物品之类的。

他和爱潘妮在走廊上相遇时从不停下脚步交谈，但总会点点头打个招呼。这是被偏见歧视的人之间的同病相怜。

“她弟弟刚从霍格沃兹放假回来，”格朗泰尔回答，“伽弗洛什。她们去弗以伊那了。”难怪弗以伊一到五点就准时下了班。想到这安灼拉微微一笑。弗以伊一向擅长照顾小孩子，就像他当年做学生会主席时辅导新任斯莱特林级长安灼拉设立迎新俱乐部、帮助麻瓜出身的新生适应城堡和魔法世界的生活一样。

“啊对，”安灼拉点点头。“这么说你放弃了和朋友们开怀畅饮的机会，选择留在这跟文件柜打架？”

格朗泰尔露出一丝笑意。他当上傲罗后就留起了胡茬，想要显得更粗犷一些，跟他的鼻子配套——他六年级的时候弄断了鼻梁，若李为了练手帮他接上的时候又不小心把它接歪了。“差不多就是这样。”

在他们身后，那座文件柜像猫咪一样来回转圈，想找个舒适的位置睡觉。安灼拉发现自己不知道接下来该说些什么好，毕竟他只是过来检查有没有危险情况的，而格朗泰尔显然不是坏蛋。

“我应该回自己办公室去，”他说着比划一下身后拉马克办公室的方向。“还有工作要做。”

格朗泰尔的表情说着他一个字也不信，至少不信有什么工作能重要到让安灼拉在圣诞夜放弃和朋友们的聚会，但他没有把话说出口。相反，他扬了扬手中的文件说：“我也一样。如果一会还需要爱抚其它文件柜的话我再喊你。”当安灼拉走到门边时他又说：“工作别太卖命，好吗？”

安灼拉应付地咕哝一声作为回答，离开了他的办公室。

* * *

安灼拉逐渐习惯了在他工作时从格朗泰尔那边传来的动静：脚步声，文件柜开合的声音，还有时不时的一两句嘟囔。他不知道格朗泰尔这么晚还留在部里做什么，但他猜这与他每次有事走进傲罗办公室时都能在格朗泰尔桌上看到的摇摇欲坠的文件堆有关。

他不确定格朗泰尔在某个时间点路过他门口时为什么会抱着好几卷包装纸，但他觉得还是不问为妙，即使对方回程时在他门边停下脚步问：“多少闪粉才算得上是太多闪粉？”

安灼拉只是从工作中抬起头对着格朗泰尔挑起一侧眉毛，又低头继续阅读手中的文件。

“唔，”格朗泰尔说着消失在了走廊尽头。

也许正是因为他的消极回应，几分钟之后一个闪闪发亮的红色蝴蝶结飘了进来，显然是被人施了魔法。它从房间的另一头飘过来，懒洋洋地转了几个圈后降落在他的头顶，像是在宣布他被变成了一个礼物。

说实话，悬浮的蝴蝶结还不算太糟——他们五年级的时候格朗泰尔给一枝榭寄生施了魔法，安灼拉在城堡里走到哪它就跟到哪。这个小魔法的施咒手法极其复杂，安灼拉花了将近一周才解开它，在此期间他被搭讪12次，告白6次，还被亲了一次（亲他的人是珂赛特，这让马吕斯结结实实地发作了一次心脏病）。

安灼拉这次没有上钩，只是调整一下蝴蝶结的位置让它在自己头顶呆得更稳当，就继续不为所动地工作了。

* * *

八点半的时候，一个姜饼鹰头马身有翼兽出现在了他的桌上，除此之外还有一杯热气腾腾的饮料，看上去像是热巧克力。

安灼拉抬起头发现格朗泰尔正站在他办公桌的另一头。“我有充分的证据表明，在条件合适的情况下，你会忽视生活中一些最基本的事，比如说吃饭，”他说。

安灼拉想知道是哪个叛徒告诉了格朗泰尔这一点，他敢打赌那个人是古费拉克。若李可能会因此感到恐慌，毕竟他是部门的常驻护理师，而且无时不刻在为所有人操心，但古费拉克才是那个 **一肚子坏水** 的家伙。

“行啦，”格朗泰尔说，“吃下去不会死的。我亲自试过毒了。检测黑魔法的专家不是别人，正是我本人。”

安灼拉翻了个白眼，但顺从他的意思伸手捧起那杯热巧克力，暂时搁下了手中的报告。窗外的雪已经停了，一切都被罩上了一层厚厚的白色毛毯。敞开的窗口飘进几丝音乐，大概是从街尾的酒吧传来的。格朗泰尔倚靠着公白飞的桌子，双腿向前伸展，在脚踝处交叠着。

那杯热巧克力先是温暖了安灼拉的口腔，紧接着让他的喉咙一阵灼烧。“老天……”他倒抽一口气，一边咳嗽一边拍打自己的胸口。“什……”

格朗泰尔的眼睛在安灼拉桌面烛光的映照下闪闪发亮。“独家配方。”

“这里面是加了 **火焰威士忌** 吗？”

“也许。”

安灼拉微微眯起眼，但他没有放下手中的饮料，只是在喝下一口时更加谨慎。在他桌上，姜饼鹰头马身有翼兽扑扇着翅膀走来走去，打量着他的报告和信件。要吃掉它简直是残忍，安灼拉不愿意吃巧克力蛙也是出于同样的原因。

格朗泰尔显然没有这个顾虑，一口咬掉了另一只姜饼有翼兽的屁股。他似乎很满足于就这么静静地倚在桌边，而安灼拉发现自己在试图回想上一次与他独处是什么时候，上一次他们那一大群朋友都不在身边时是什么情形，然后……

* * *

_毕业舞会正进行得如火如荼。七年级的学生们无论选择的是长袍还是麻瓜礼服，都把自己收拾一新、运用各种小魔法打扮得要多完美有多完美，在大礼堂中挽着舞伴翩翩起舞。数不清的蜡烛飘浮在半空中，底部闪烁着金色的光芒，间或抖落出一蓬闪粉撒在下方的人群里。小仙子藏在施了魔法的天花板下咯咯笑着，时不时地扑闪翅膀飞下来，搞点掀飞裙子或是把两人的鞋带系到一起之类的恶作剧。_

_安灼拉离开人群走到小阳台上，扑面而来的冰冷空气让他终于松了口气。他关上身后的门，狂欢的声音顿时显得模糊而遥远起来。_

_格朗泰尔站在阳台的一角，双臂交叉向前趴在栏杆上。安灼拉走到他身边时他没有抬头，只是从眼角向他投来一瞥。_

_过去的几年里，安灼拉参加霍格沃兹举办的任何舞会时穿着的都是麻瓜礼服，一心想借此摆脱人们对纯血统的刻板印象。分裂两个世界根本毫无意义，无法解决任何问题。今晚他在麻瓜礼服外面披了一件斗篷，在锁骨附近用一枚胸针固定住，胸针上装饰着他家族的纹章_ ② _。_

_这是他已经无权再佩戴的纹章，他的家族终于正式将他除名了。_

_他看着格朗泰尔的目光落在那枚胸针上，然后视线上移，瞥向了他喉间还没完全愈合的伤疤。_

_安灼拉的双手攥紧了阳台的边沿。_

_“你就是控制不住自己，是不是？”格朗泰尔问道。他再次移开了目光，看向远处霍格沃兹宽阔的场地。“总要宣扬点什么。”他的语气中充满了喜爱。_

_安灼拉用手臂轻撞一下他的肩膀，就这么挨着格朗泰尔身侧没有再挪开。“还没有人要求我把它摘下来。但所有人都在盯着我看。”_

_“那是当然的，”格朗泰尔回答。“你玷污了他们引以为傲的纯血传承，你这麻瓜的好朋友、混血种的宠儿。你好大的胆子。”_

_“更别说我还在这跟一个赫奇帕奇勾肩搭背，”安灼拉一边指出一边再次用胳膊拱了拱格朗泰尔。_

_他看到格朗泰尔微笑起来，内心一阵悸动。无论何时，只要在格朗泰尔身边他就会有这种感觉，这种喜爱之情在过去几个月里一直在不断地生长。或许远不止几个月，它只是一直蛰伏着，等待格朗泰尔在赛季末的最后一场比赛中上演一出奇迹般的壮举，等待他急速俯冲、几乎摔断自己的脖子之后抓住金色飞贼的那个时刻。当他的目光在欢呼的人群中锁定安灼拉的那一刻，他的双眼中闪过的是惊奇，像是有什么意想不到的事情发生了。有那么一瞬整个世界仿佛都消失了，他们眼中只有彼此。_

_或许他还可以追溯到更早以前，早到三年级时，他们在魔药课上被分为一组、安灼拉握着格朗泰尔的手教他如何正确切割蒲公英的根。安灼拉会这么做纯粹是因为他想精益求精——他了解魔药制作是什么样的。格朗泰尔那种随随便便的态度导致他不止一次炸了坩埚，安灼拉不想因为拖后腿的搭档影响自己的成绩。那时格朗泰尔呼吸一顿，被安灼拉握住的手有一会像是完全僵住了。_

_甚至还可能是在五年级时，他在猪头酒吧偶然间听到格朗泰尔谈论起同年级的女生、说起他在小阳台和书架背后和她们接吻的故事，安灼拉的反应是转身径直离开了酒吧。_

_安灼拉从未将这份感情化为任何行动，他不知道该怎么做。他与格朗泰尔的友谊还很青涩——尽管他们多年来一直在同一个朋友圈里，但他们对事物的看法并不一致，尤其是在谈起安灼拉消除巫师界偏见与不公的决心的时候。他不想破坏这份初生的、薄如羊皮纸的友谊，但这是他们的最后一场舞会，也是他们在城堡中仅剩的几个夜晚之一。如果现在还不行动，他又该等到什么时候？_

_若李和博须埃一定是成功地给南瓜汁加了料——一股躁动的能量蔓延到他的指间，他鼓起了莽撞的勇气。_

_“你知道吗，”他说，“我很高兴今年跟你聊天的机会变多了。在……那件事之后。”他的脸皱了皱，这开场白可算不上太好。“谢谢你那天晚上所做的一切。”_

_格朗泰尔第一次迎上他的眼神。他看上去很谨慎，这可以理解。但安灼拉仍然一口气说了下去，因为如果现在不说的话，他不知道以后还会不会有这样的机会。“我真的……我很高兴现在我们的关系比以前更亲近，如果以前我没有告诉过你这一点的话，那我道歉，但我是……我很高兴。有你在我身边，我是说。”_

_格朗泰尔动了——他没有移开视线，只是站直了转过身体正面安灼拉。“你南瓜汁喝高了，是不是？”他的声音带着笑意，满是喜爱。_

_安灼拉好几周前——好几个月，甚至好几年前，潜意识中——就知道格朗泰尔喜欢他。格朗泰尔在他身边的时候总会显得更温柔，没有那么尖锐，即使与他意见相左时也一样。他从来都不知道该如何面对格朗泰尔对他的感情，所以他只好选择不去细看。现在他却害怕如果他直接看向格朗泰尔的眼底，会发现那份感情已经消失了。_

_“有一点，”安灼拉承认。他无法移开视线。“这是我们步入成人世界前尽情享受自己的最后一晚，不是吗？”_

_“尽情犯错，做出愚蠢的选择，然后把错都推给荷尔蒙，”格朗泰尔赞同道。“啊，青春。”_

_安灼拉就在这时做出了决定。他像格朗泰尔一样转过身体，和他正面相对。他一只手还搭在栏杆上，正在格朗泰尔手边几厘米的地方。格朗泰尔低头看了看他们的手，又抬起头看向他。“你在做……”_

_安灼拉的手向前蹭了蹭，手指挨上格朗泰尔的手。格朗泰尔没说完的话停在了嘴边。他皱起眉，有一瞬间他垂眼看向了安灼拉的嘴唇。_

_这正是他想要的暗示。安灼拉上前一步，没有扶着栏杆的手放到了格朗泰尔身侧，微微抬起头去吻他——他总是忘记两人站到一起时格朗泰尔要比他稍稍高一点——然后什么都没有发生。因为格朗泰尔的眼睛惊讶地睁大了，几乎是下意识地向后退去，接着……_

_……接着他的目光落在了安灼拉颈间的伤疤上。是本能反应，也是背叛。_

_安灼拉像是被烫到一样垂下了放在格朗泰尔身侧的手，匆匆退开一步。“对不起，”他立刻开口，“我没……”_

_“你在这呢！”花神一边走到阳台上一边出声说。她与格朗泰尔同院，安灼拉和她不熟。“若李和博须埃在……”她皱起眉，没有把话说完，眼神从安灼拉——他已经退到了合适的距离之外，双手在身侧紧握成了拳头——扫回到栏杆边的格朗泰尔身上。他还站在原地。_

_“我打扰到你们了吗？”_

_“没有，”安灼拉说着转身看向她。“这……不是那样。我们只是在聊天。我正在告诉格朗泰尔我很珍惜他的友谊。”至少这一点还可以挽回，格朗泰尔从未表示不愿意做他的朋友。至于其它的感情……安灼拉一定是会错意了。“南瓜汁喝得有点太多，”他边说边笑了几声。_

_那声音即使在他自己耳朵里也显得很勉强。_

_花神用奇怪的眼神打量了他一会，随后越过他看向格朗泰尔。安灼拉不愿意那样做，他不想看到此刻格朗泰尔脸上的表情，所以他借此机会向礼堂走去。“我该回里面去了。祝你们晚安。”_

_古费拉克在返回舞池的半路上截住了他——随时随地能感知到身边人低落情绪的第六感让他来到了安灼拉身边。“你还好吗？”他问道，浅褐色的眼睛扫向安灼拉身后的阳台。格朗泰尔与花神的身影隐约可见，两人谈话时头凑在一起。格朗泰尔看上去很恼火。_

_“我没事，”安灼拉撒谎道，“和我一起跳支舞？”_

* * *

他们从没谈起过七年级的那场舞会上到底发生了什么。那一晚剩下的时间里格朗泰尔都在花神、博须埃、若李和米什切塔之间打转。某些时刻，安灼拉觉得自己仿佛感觉到了他的视线，但当他看过去时格朗泰尔的注意力却总是在别处。

在那之后，想再找到交谈的机会就不那么容易了——两天之后他们正式毕业，不再住在同一栋房子里。再然后，他们都忙着找工作、找房子，努力在成人世界里站稳脚跟。格朗泰尔离开大家去了傲罗培训班，等到他们终于再次见面，时间已经过去了太久，旧事重提自然是不可能的。

所以他们现在就这样了，在圣诞夜时坐在魔法法律执行司办公室里喝着热巧克力，安灼拉拼命假装他没有在格朗泰尔每次靠近时都心跳加速。

安灼拉用指尖戳了戳他的姜饼鹰头马身有翼兽：“说起来，你又是在哪弄到这些的？别骗我说是你自己烤的，我跟你一起上过魔药课。”

“哈，哈，”格朗泰尔干笑两声。“这是珂赛特带来给马吕斯的。我可能在知道这件事后非常顺便地去国际魔法合作司试吃了一下。当然，是为了确定它们没有被下毒或是添加什么黑魔法。”

“当然。”安灼拉笑起来。“然后你又非常顺便地帮我带了一个？”

格朗泰尔的后颈又慢慢泛起了一层红晕。他目光闪躲地说：“对，呃，其实我是拿了两个回来自己吃的。然后我发现你也还在这，不跟你分享一下我会很有罪恶感的。”

“你可真好心。”

“随时为你效劳，”格朗泰尔回答。安灼拉不由得开始怀疑，也许 **真的** 是古费拉克今晚派格朗泰尔来盯着他，以确保他不会埋头工作到把自己饿死。他还来不及开口问，格朗泰尔就瞥了一眼手腕上的手表说：“我该回去工作了。”

“你又是在忙什么？”安灼拉克制不住自己的好奇心问道。他抬手碰了碰头顶的红色蝴蝶结，完全是下意识的动作。

格朗泰尔的眼神追随着他手上的动作，露出一个微笑。“有点事。”

安灼拉差点摘下蝴蝶结扔到他脸上，但忍住了。“那就别因为我分心了。”他顿了顿，又补充道：“谢谢你的巧克力和姜饼。”

格朗泰尔咧嘴一笑。“随时为你效劳。”

* * *

查看拉马克的信件并把它们分类整理好是所有工作中安灼拉最不喜欢的一项。大部分的信件都是投诉，人们列举出他的种种错误并要求他改正。从没有人感激他不眠不休地工作只为让这个国家变得更安全，或是在经费不断削减的情况下维持部门的正常运转，让傲罗们始终斗志昂扬、威森加摩始终公正无私。

吼叫信是最难对付的，安灼拉通常会把它们留到最后。如果他能做主，他会直接一把火烧光它们，但拉马克坚持让他们把每一封都拆开听完，以免里面有什么重要信息。

过去的二十分钟里，安灼拉打开了巫师无线电联播，用最大音量播放圣诞歌曲，试图以此盖过吼叫信的声音。拆到倒数第三封的时候他已经感到自己的头越来越疼，动作也因此变得马虎起来。那封信冲上前来，先在他手上狠狠咬了一口才开始它的高谈阔论。

安灼拉的痛呼声一直传到了傲罗办公室。

至少他是这么认为的，否则无法解释格朗泰尔为什么会突然啪地一声幻影显形到他面前，同时警惕地向四周张望了一圈。他看到安灼拉坐在桌边捧着手，那封吼叫信还在半空中大喊大叫，于是猛地放下了手中的魔杖。那封信立刻落在他桌上化成了一团灰烬。

“嘿！”安灼拉毫无底气地说，“那可能是什么重要信息呢。”

“你比较重要，”格朗泰尔如此回答，这就……安灼拉不知该怎么反应。格朗泰尔捧起安灼拉被咬伤的手，翻过来仔细查看那些咬痕。伤口红肿着，每一道都有差不多一英寸长，是纸张割伤的升级版。

格朗泰尔摩挲着伤口附近的皮肤。“看上去不算太严重。”

“被咬的又不是你，”安灼拉气鼓鼓地说，对桌上剩下的两封吼叫信怒目而视。他要直接烧了它们，不管拉马克怎么说。

格朗泰尔笑起来。“唔，更严重的咬伤你也挺过来了，不是吗？”

安灼拉感到浑身发冷。他把受伤的手从格朗泰尔手中抽了回来。

格朗泰尔似乎意识到自己说错了话，急忙纠正道：“我不是说……我只是……”

“没关系，”安灼拉说，蜷起受伤的手藏在完好的那只下面。“你说得对，我习惯了。”

“我不是……安灼拉……”

他听过比这更恶毒的话，多年来一直如此。在霍格沃兹时，在 **那次意外** 发生之前，他是狂热的混血权益拥护者，并且积极号召其他学生像他一样平等对待混血巫师，不要视他们为污点。不幸的是，有一伙狼人混混不乐意看到这么一个漂亮的纯血富家子弟成为他们平权大业的代言人，于是在霍格莫德村的一次失控的集会上，他们用这只出头鸟好好强调了一番他们的观点。

在那之后他立刻就被逐出了家门，许多他从前的拥簇者也不再追随他。显然在口头上支持混血权益比支持一个活生生的混血种要容易得多。因此他成为了混血激进派最爱的好榜样。 _瞧见没？_ 他们说， _人们以前可听他的话了，直到他成了我们中的一员。_

 **那次事故** 之后等待他的是无穷无尽的压迫与排挤，一个又一个工作把他拒之门外，他金光闪闪的成绩单毫无用处。直到一年多以前拉马克成为魔法法律执行司的司长，亲自指名把他招到了麾下。

安灼拉知道他的朋友们并不介意他是个狼人，不介意他每到月圆之夜都会变成一头野兽，要是没有狼毒药剂，他能字面意义地把他们吃干抹净。但这种事对他来说是永远的雷区。

他仍然记得格朗泰尔看到他的伤疤后畏缩的样子。

格朗泰尔不是他的朋友中第一个面对他时退缩的人——人们在看到他的伤疤或是他出于本能龇出的牙时都会如此反应。

格朗泰尔探出手，仿佛想要触碰他，又在考虑片刻后把手攥成拳头垂到了身侧。他皱起眉。“你需不需要疗伤药水或者药膏之类的？我知道若李的存货放在哪。”

安灼拉摇摇头。“没事。”他随手用大拇指揉了揉那个伤口，结果被刺痛激得脸上一皱。

格朗泰尔看他一眼，倾身越过桌子握住安灼拉的手腕，借此把他从椅子上拉了起来。安灼拉无法拒绝他，只能被牵进狭小的厨房区，又被推到案台边，看着格朗泰尔在橱柜里四处翻找。

无事可做，安灼拉向上一撑坐上案台，在格朗泰尔翻箱倒柜的时候望着他漆黑的发顶。厨房里也有一扇窗户，玻璃因为凝结的水汽而模糊不清，窗台上已经积起了雪。

“就是这个，我有信心，”格朗泰尔拿着一个发着绿光的瓶子站起身，他这话在安灼拉听来一点都不可信。“手给我。”

安灼拉伸出受伤的手，那伤口依然是深红色的，还在刺痛。格朗泰尔把那只手握在自己手里，将几滴绿色的药膏挤在伤手的皮肤上，然后把瓶子放回案台，双手捧起安灼拉的手，用拇指把药揉进伤处。

最初一阵刺痛让安灼拉猛地嘶了一声，随后麻木感扩散开来，让他的指尖一阵发麻。他手上的其它伤疤——变形时他自己的指甲抓出的深深的伤口，最初的那次袭击给他留下的疤痕——对药膏毫无反应。巫师治疗届始终没能搞清为什么魔法无法治疗狼人留下的伤疤。

格朗泰尔做事时低着头，注意力全集中在安灼拉的手上。他的发间有一些金色的闪粉，大概是他不假思索地用手拨弄头发造成的。

安灼拉觉得有点好笑，伸手帮他把那些闪粉摘出来，结果发现格朗泰尔的头发出人意料的柔软。这让他不由得“噢”了一声，格朗泰尔抬头疑惑地看着他。

“呃……”格朗泰尔说。

“闪粉，”安灼拉一边解释一边把指尖给他看。“你 **到底** 在傲罗办公室干什么呢？”

“做事呗，”格朗泰尔试图通过拖长语调让这话显得有说服力一点。

安灼拉对此挑了挑眉。

“包礼物？”格朗泰尔的语气更像是在向他求证。

“在平安夜当晚？”

“我就喜欢在死线上反复横跳，”格朗泰尔回答。他已经把药膏都揉进了安灼拉的伤口，那里的皮肤已经开始自行收口。虽然如此，他仍然双手捧着安灼拉的手，两个人都假装没有注意到这一点。

“应该是你完全忘了这回事，现在才开始慌慌张张地赶工才对，”安灼拉纠正他。即使在格朗泰尔身边时他偶尔会忘了怎么正常呼吸，那也不会影响他对他的态度。他们最融洽的相处模式就是互怼。

“这是污蔑和诽谤。”

“我又不是没看到过你桌上的文件山。”

“那可真 **不好意思** ，不是所有人都是填表机器。我们中有些人还得忙着做实事拯救世界呢。”

安灼拉想要对此一笑了之，真的，他努力了。他把手从格朗泰尔手中抽出来，现在吼叫信的咬伤已经完全消失了。格朗泰尔对他皱起眉，显然不明白自己说错了什么。

安灼拉把手更深地缩回古费拉克之前强迫他穿上的圣诞毛衣袖子里，只剩一点指尖露在外面，然后故作轻快地说：“而我们中的另一些人不得不忙着填写表格，免得你们因为不守规矩而被关进阿兹卡班。”

他想要跳下案台，但格朗泰尔用身体挡住了他。格朗泰尔抱起手臂：“你知道，如果可以的话我一定会毫不犹豫地带你出外勤。我们都会。”

“但我不是个合格的傲罗，这就有点难办了，对吧？”

“唔，是的，”格朗泰尔承认。“但你在傲罗培训入学考时考出了有史以来的最高分，而且在霍格沃兹的决斗俱乐部里谁也打不过你。”

安灼拉因为这些回忆露出了小小的微笑。他很喜欢决斗俱乐部，喜欢人们互扔咒语时制造出的声音，喜欢学生们全神贯注、学着保护自己和他人的样子。自从当上级长之后，他每年都会主动揽过教导刚进入俱乐部的新人的任务，向他们示范如何施展他们的第一个防卫咒，教导他们下一步应该学习什么类型的魔咒。

“显然我太优秀了，不适合当傲罗。不管怎么说，我几年前就放弃这个美梦了。我现在的目标是威森加摩。”

格朗泰尔吃惊地扬起眉毛：“不是当上魔法部长？”

“一步一步来嘛。”

“那我会给你投票的。”

他为什么要说这种话？这不公平。在两人相处时他总会无比自然地说出这些评价，像是他真的认为安灼拉是个了不起的人似的，但他只想做普通朋友…… **这不公平** 。每当安灼拉觉得他们之间能有所发展，他都必须提醒自己那是不可能的。隧道尽头的那点光亮只不过是欣克庞克的灯光③。

“我该回去继续工作了，”安灼拉说。这次格朗泰尔后退一步腾出位置，让他从案台上跳下来，向办公室走去。

“我要去破釜酒吧，”格朗泰尔在安灼拉走到门边时宣布。他停下脚步回过头。“得去送礼物。”格朗泰尔躲闪着没有看他的眼睛。“你应该加入我们。公白飞和古费拉克也在那。”

“我考虑一下，”安灼拉回答，他没有像之前回答其他人时一样直接拒绝，但也没有答应。他还有许多工作没有完成，而他觉得如果自己没有做到极致，人们就会更有理由挑他的刺。

“唔，”格朗泰尔应了一声，没有再阻拦他。

***

晚上11点左右，格朗泰尔再次出现在安灼拉办公桌对面，这一次拿着一摞包得乱七八糟的圣诞礼物。

安灼拉立刻打起了喷嚏。

格朗泰尔眨眨眼。

安灼拉感到自己的耳朵尖红了。他很清楚自己打喷嚏的样子可怜巴巴的，像猫咪一样。这有点讽刺，他本质上可是一头凶猛的野兽。

“我想这意味着你该下班了。显然这会大家都在背后议论，你窝在魔法部加班却不跟他们一起出去喝酒有多可悲。”

“显然，”安灼拉一边附和一边又打了个喷嚏。

“嘿，”格朗泰尔说着把那堆礼物放到安灼拉桌上，好腾出手来贴上他的前额，想确认他有没有发烧。“你生病了？”

格朗泰尔放在他前额的手很温暖，但安灼拉很确信那不是因为他自己体温过高。“你说话的语气像若李。”

“若李的担忧是有理由的，”格朗泰尔回答，没有把手拿开。“你 **知不知道** 魔法疾病可能引发的后果？”只有麻瓜出身的巫师会这么说。“我是说，想想 **龙痘疮** 。”

“我没事，”安灼拉回答，紧接着连打了三个喷嚏。

他不觉得自己感冒了，他的感官没有变迟钝，也没有头疼。事实上他觉得一切正常，只是有点抽……他又打了个喷嚏，对格朗泰尔的那堆礼物怒目而视：“ **榭寄生** ，”他嘶声说。

“什么？”

安灼拉把几包礼物挪到一边，翻出了那截被丝带绑在一包礼物上、让他不舒服的小树枝。他 **龇起牙** ，体内的狼人本性显露出来。

格朗泰尔本能地后退一步，但立刻又停住了。“榭寄生怎么你了？”

“我对它过敏，”安灼拉的眼睛还盯着那个邪恶的东西。“它对狼人有害。”

“你认真的？”格朗泰尔问。在安灼拉又连打四个喷嚏后他“哈”了一声，对着那个礼物挥了挥魔杖解开丝带，好把那一小段树枝拆下来。安灼拉在这个过程中一直闷闷不乐地紧盯着那截榭寄生不肯移开视线，格朗泰尔为此乐不可支。

“这下我可没法骗到圣诞之吻了，”格朗泰尔如此说道，仿佛这话再平常不过。他让榭寄生飘到办公室另一头，悬在了拉马克办公桌上方。

安灼拉继续瞪了它几秒。一方面是为了确保它离得够远、不会再让自己打喷嚏，另一方面则是因为他不知道该如何接格朗泰尔的话。片刻之后，他收回视线，望向桌上的礼物。那可真是一大堆。他在脑海中数了数。

“你给我们的每个朋友都准备了一份礼物？”

“对，”格朗泰尔回答。“爱潘妮和伽弗洛什除外，那两份我在她下班之前就给她了。伽弗洛什总会在平安夜就把我的礼物拆开。珂赛特和马吕斯的礼物换来了那些姜饼；花神的那份我也已经送了，也就是说她自己挑了礼物，然后用猫头鹰给我送信，通知我应该付多少钱。”他看到安灼拉好奇的眼神，继续说道：“是的，你也有份，但是不，我现在还不能给你。”

说着他用魔杖轻轻敲了敲礼物堆，把它们缩到掌心大小后揣进了裤子口袋里。他已经穿上了大衣，脖子上还围着一圈厚厚的绿色围巾。他看上去暖和而舒适，随时可以迎战室外的风雪。

“好吧，那祝你玩得开心，”安灼拉说。

“不行。”

“什么？”安灼拉皱起眉。

“你不能留在这，”格朗泰尔说。“我收到严格的指令，要在午夜前把你弄到酒吧去，否则我会被咒到下星期。”

“格朗泰尔，我很忙。”

格朗泰尔意有所指地看了一眼安灼拉几乎清空的桌面，又把目光投向周围的其它桌子，几乎每一张桌子上的文件和信件都比安灼拉的多得多。“看上去你的工作已经做完了。”

“格朗泰尔……”

“我不接受拒绝，”格朗泰尔一边回答一边对安灼拉挂在办公室门后的围巾和大衣念飞来咒。他的围巾首先飞到，厚厚的、温暖的红色围巾落在安灼拉脖子上，给自己打了个结。他的大衣不耐烦地飘在他身后，等着他伸出胳膊。

“这是滥用权力，”安灼拉说，“或者滥用咒语之类的。我要是不伸手你会干脆给这件大衣念咒，让它一晚上都跟着我。”

“我要是指控你在傲罗执行公务时拒绝协助才叫滥用权力。你妨碍执法。”

“敢问你执行的是什么公务？”

“我的长官向我下达了严格的指令，要把你带出这间办公室，到能让你好好放松一下的地方去。鉴于此，我有法定义务遵从他的指令。”所以弗以伊才是那个大叛徒，不是古费拉克。安灼拉暗暗记下这笔帐，准备下次见面找他好好 **沟通** 一下。“还有，你吃了我的姜饼和热巧克力，你欠我的。”

安灼拉的大衣在他身后戳了戳他。

“我恨你，”安灼拉说。

“不，你不会，”格朗泰尔回答。他好歹没有在安灼拉起身穿上大衣时笑得太开心。

那件大衣扣子太多，而且稍微薄了一些，在今年冬天的天气里尤其如此。但自从被父母赶出家门之后他就不再是口袋里装满金加仑的小少爷，况且之后还有‘毕业后一直找不到工作’这样的状况。他前两年的冬天给这件大衣添加过保温咒，这就足够了。

“安灼拉，你认为我为什么会当傲罗？”格朗泰尔问。他在安灼拉系上扣子时紧盯着他的双手，盯着他布满伤疤的皮肤。

安灼拉眨眨眼，不确定话题为什么突然转到了这里。“为了奖章？为了不被小年轻尊重？还是为了低于平均水平的退休工资？”

格朗泰尔嗤之以鼻。“不，严肃点。你认为我为什么会当上傲罗？”

“我不知道，”安灼拉回答。他试着回想格朗泰尔还在霍格沃兹时是什么样的，但那并不能帮助他回答这个问题。格朗泰尔没有哪门课是特别优异的，三年级时还在两节课后就退掉了算术占卜学。诚然，他经常和人起冲突，但那都是出于自卫，而且在学会决斗之后他就只靠简单的魔咒让那些信奉纯血统至上的学生滚蛋了。

“为了让那些偏执的蠢货学点教训？”他猜测道。

“安灼拉，”格朗泰尔不同寻常的严肃认真，一点都不像他，“我会去当傲罗是因为那天在霍格莫德发生的意外。”

“什么？”安灼拉感觉仿佛有一只摄魂怪刚刚闯进来夺走了他的呼吸。

“你不知道那是什么感觉……我是说，操，这话说得不对，你才是被攻击的那个，我不是……那感觉糟透了。只能站在那，什么都 **做不了** ，在你受到攻击的时候我无法阻止他们。我感到无助，我痛恨这种感觉。我决定……我永远不想再经历那种处境。”

安灼拉仍然感到呼吸困难。他低头看着桌面，不愿看格朗泰尔。他把脖子更深地缩进围巾里，一直藏到下巴，无意识地想要掩藏自己的伤疤。“不想再让别人沦落成我这副德行，是不是？”

“你他妈在说什么鬼？”

格朗泰尔的语气充满怒气，安灼拉不由得抬头看向他。他不只是在生气，他是气炸了。安灼拉本能地后退一步，战斗或逃跑的本能被激发出来，而且更倾向于后一种。但当他再次后退时格朗泰尔猛地伸手，快如闪电地拽住安灼拉的围巾拦住了他。他俯身越过两人之间地桌子说：“你身上 **没有** 任何错处。”

这话说得很好听，安灼拉甚至愿意相信格朗泰尔是真心的：要不是这样他们也不会继续做朋友。但他从没真正忘记过少年时代被拒绝的苦涩刺痛。

“你能这么说真好，”安灼拉说着，小心翼翼地把围巾从格朗泰尔手中解出来。“谢谢。”为了让气氛不那么沉重，他又补充道：“我想你也不赖。”

格朗泰尔对他皱起眉，但没有阻止安灼拉扯回他的围巾。随后他又换上了一副若有所思的神情，看着安灼拉收拾好桌上的东西，把重要的文件锁回最上层的抽屉里过夜。安灼拉很快用一道 _诺克斯_ ④熄灭墙上的所有蜡烛，随格朗泰尔走出了大楼。

***

状况发生的时候他们已经快到破釜酒吧了。

对角巷变成了狂欢的海洋，所有人都在大喊大叫、放声高歌或者哈哈大笑，三三两两、成群结队地跌跌撞撞往家走。安灼拉觉得他在人群中看到了几张霍格沃兹的熟面孔，但只是低下头，不想被这些喝多了的人找麻烦。

格朗泰尔走路时双手插在口袋里，一圈保护咒让雪花在落到他的头发和衣服上之前就化成了一股蓝色的轻烟。他在走出魔法部时也为安灼拉施了同样的咒语，不过后者的烟雾是金色的，这引得格朗泰尔讲了一个特别恶俗的关于天使和光环的笑话。

安灼拉由着格朗泰尔滔滔不绝，给他讲述过去几年里圣诞夜时他与朋友们是怎么庆祝的。安灼拉总会找理由推掉这些聚会，因为他不喜欢拥挤的人群和过量的酒精。况且这几年他也没有闲钱进行社交活动，更别提月圆前后他精疲力竭的那些日子了。

他们的靴子把脚下的积雪踩得嘎吱作响，此刻的雪地依然是雪白洁净的。麻瓜伦敦繁忙的交通可能已经把积雪碾成了泥浆，但在巫师世界，大多数人的选择都是直接幻影移形。

安灼拉正想开口问格朗泰尔他们为什么不幻影移形去破釜酒吧，就感觉到了它。

他的鼻子开始发痒，眼睛一闭，他打了个喷嚏。

第二个，第三个。

他一口气打了六个喷嚏，等睁开眼时他才意识到在第三个喷嚏时他失去了平衡，而他以为自己扶着的墙其实是格朗泰尔的身体，又温暖又结实。一只胳膊环在他腰间，他的脸贴在格朗泰尔颈间，后者的绿围巾闻起来是松树、火焰威士忌和格朗泰尔古龙水的味道。

他知道他应该退开，应该后撤一步、做出一副没什么大不了的样子，但有那么一会他就那样 **放松下来** 。他闭上双眼，呼吸着格朗泰尔的气息——他总是改不了这些愚蠢的小习惯——而格朗泰尔一动不动，没有阻止他。

远处的街头传来一阵喧闹，狂欢的人群大笑大闹地从破釜酒吧里涌出来。于是安灼拉退开一点看向格朗泰尔，却发现后者已经垂下了视线望着他，脸上的表情……满是 **喜爱** 。安灼拉不知道该对此如何反应。

“有人在商店门口挂了一束榭寄生，”格朗泰尔低声说。安灼拉能透过两人紧贴的身体感到他说话时胸膛的震动。“我帮你把它弄走了。”

“谢谢，”安灼拉回答，仍然没有退后。

“但我干嘛要这么做呢，”格朗泰尔说，“你打喷嚏的样子挺可爱的。而且我喜欢你这种落难少女似的反应，把我抓得这么紧。”像是想要强调他的观点，他收拢环在安灼拉腰间的手臂，把他拉得更近。

“我才不可爱，”安灼拉反驳道，感到脸颊一阵发热。是因为天气太冷了，他如此告诉自己。

“骗子，”格朗泰尔轻柔地回答。

格朗泰尔的眼睛闪亮，身上暖烘烘的。他的语气如此宠溺，以至于安灼拉在感到自己的心脏因此漏跳一拍时一点都不吃惊。这很危险，他 **明知道** 这很危险。格朗泰尔不是真的喜欢他，只是把他当朋友而已。所以安灼拉闭上双眼深吸一口气，向后退去。他不确定自己能不能承受格朗泰尔的再一次拒绝，尤其是在圣诞夜当晚。

有一瞬间格朗泰尔似乎想要阻止他，像是不想放开他，然后他松开了环在安灼拉腰间的手臂。安灼拉后退一步，又一步，转身向破釜酒吧走去。

走到门边时他听到了身后格朗泰尔压低的咒骂声，然后是踏过雪地的脚步声。他伸手准备握住门把，却被另一只手拉住了手腕，让他转过身去。“什……”他的话说到一半，在看到格朗泰尔的表情后顿住了。

格朗泰尔看起来下定决心做出了某种决定。他把另一只手搁在安灼拉肩头，拇指摩挲着他颈间的围巾，正在那块伤疤的位置。他一定能感觉到安灼拉的心跳越来越快，他 **必须** 知道。

“别，”他的声音依然那么轻柔，安灼拉还是不知道该怎么办才好。

“别什么？”

“别逃走，你总是想逃开。每当我觉得……每当有什么……你都会再次退开。为什么？”

安灼拉不想与他进行这番对话，虽然，好吧，他早就知道这迟早会发生。自从那晚霍格沃兹的阳台之后；自从花神打断了他们、他匆匆逃回舞会上之后，他们从没有好好谈过当时究竟是怎么回事。

他身后就是破釜酒吧，他的朋友们都在里面，就像当年那场舞会一样。温暖而诱人，毫不复杂。格朗泰尔很复杂。格朗泰尔杂乱无章，格朗泰尔喜欢冒险，格朗泰尔看起来从不计划以后，只想过一天算一天。

格朗泰尔看着他的眼神像是在问 **为什么** ，几年来他们第一次离得这么近，而安灼拉妥协了。

“我见过你看着我的……我的伤疤时的眼神，每当它们露出来的时候。我能理解，真的。每个月我都会变成一头狼。我理解你不想要……不想要 **更多瓜葛** 。我懂的，有时候连我都害怕我自己。你在舞会上表示得很清楚了，在我们七年级结束的时候，我想要吻你但你躲开了。我看到你在看我的伤疤。”

“我的天，什么鬼？”格朗泰尔厉声道。“我会看向你的伤疤是因为我担心那不是吻你的最佳时期，毕竟你刚被一群激进的狼人袭击差点死掉，况且你还喝了一大堆若李和博须埃的加料南瓜汁。我犹豫不是因为我不想吻你，天呐，我犹豫是因为我 **太想了** ，而且我以为……”他没有把话说完。

“以为什么？”

“以为等你醒了酒就不会再想要我。”

“而在那之后我从没有再跟你谈起过这件事，”安灼拉脑海中关于那天晚上的记忆开始重组，他看到了格朗泰尔眼中这件事的经过。忽然之间格朗泰尔的退却不再像出于拒绝，而是因为吃惊，而他的沉默是因为疑惑，而不是因为他下定决心要假装一切都没发生过。“ **梅林啊** 。”

“我始终无法理解你们这种说法，”格朗泰尔心不在焉地说，“不过我挺喜欢 **报丧女妖养的** ⑤，比麻瓜的脏话形象多了，噢，还有……”

安灼拉上前一步打断了他，他仰起头吻上了格朗泰尔。

格朗泰尔又惊讶地睁大了眼睛，但这次他没有躲开。他颤抖着呼出一口气，分开双唇，还放在安灼拉身侧地手攥紧了他的外套。他开始回应这个吻。

这与安灼拉的幻想一模一样，又截然不同。没有迸发的魔力，没有恶俗的火花四处飞舞，只有偶尔出现在周围的一蓬轻烟。他们周围的世界仍在自顾自地运转，行人继续赶他们的路——尽管有一个巫师路过时对他们呵斥了几句，手臂中还挽着一个女巫。

安灼拉完全沉浸在了格朗泰尔身上，沉迷于他的温暖，沉迷于双手紧握他的肩膀维持平衡、踮起脚来凑近吻他的感觉。格朗泰尔歪了歪头，双唇又张开了一些，他用上了舌头，还有……

他过了一会才意识到他耳朵里的那些欢呼声是真实存在的，就来自他身后，而且不是过路的陌生人发出的。他停下亲吻重新站稳，因为在他身后不到两尺的地方，他们的一大群朋友正在捶打窗户——这帮人真是糟糕透顶。

“你觉得如果我们站在这里纹丝不动，他们会自己走开吗？”安灼拉问道，没有转身。

格朗泰尔越过他肩头看向破釜酒吧的窗户。“没门。”他脸颊通红。安灼拉知道那不是因为天气太冷。“但我想我大概可以说服他们这是酒醉后产生的幻觉，或者请我认识的那个记忆注销员帮个忙。”

“不，”安灼拉立刻说道。他已经受够了假装他与格朗泰尔之间什么也没有。

“不？”格朗泰尔问。

“不，”安灼拉又说了一次，语气坚定。“这已经发生了。这就是我想要的，你呢？”

格朗泰尔毫不犹豫：“是的。”

“那谁又在乎他们知不知道？”安灼拉一边问一边靠上前继续吻他。“我们可以利用这一点，”片刻之后他贴在格朗泰尔唇边悄声说。现在他可以触碰格朗泰尔了，就再也不想放开他。“我们换个地方。他们会明白的，我们就不需要再尴尬地找理由脱身了。”

“唔嗯，”格朗泰尔忙着吻他，隔了一会才回答，“我们确实需要好好补偿一下错过的这么多年。”

“没错，”安灼拉赞同。他终于舍得后退一步，但又用放下的一只手牵起了格朗泰尔的手，与他十指交缠。“还有……”他的话被附近零点报时的钟声打断了。“噢，圣诞快乐。”

格朗泰尔笑了。“我现在是不是该说点你就是最好的礼物之类的废话？”

“求你不要，”安灼拉说着握紧了他的手。“但你可以像拆礼物一样把我从这堆衣服里拆出来，如果你愿意的话。”

格朗泰尔震惊的表情是他在两人幻影移形到他的公寓前看到的最后一幕。他的笑声在他们离开后仍然回荡在对角巷里，充满了欢欣与幸福。

**************

①原文为Mediwizard，魔法世界没有医生（Doctor）的概念，这里译为护理师，与治疗师（Healer）作区分

②Coat of arms，又称盾形纹章、袍徽，是一种特有的纹章设计，由一个盾牌、支撑物、饰章及铭言组成，通常出现在纹章盾、外套或战袍上，是表明身份的世袭或继承性标记。

③欣克庞克：《哈利波特与阿兹卡班的囚徒》中提到过的一种彷佛是烟雾凝成的单腿生物，外表看起来脆弱无害，但会利用前腿垂挂的灯引诱旅人陷入泥沼。

④即nox，是荧光闪烁（lumos）的反咒，作用是熄灭灯（烛）光

⑤相当于麻瓜的son of b***h，前文格朗泰尔说的是God，安灼拉说的则是Merlin.


End file.
